I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by ZakBagansIsLove
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Bestfriends, Gwen and Claire take a business venture to Seattle knowing full well that nothing business related would get accomplished. What happens when Gwendolyn Pearce comes face to face with the one person that makes her heart skip a beat? Edgar/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a new story. Let me know what you think. And as usual I unfortunately do not own anything associated with Deadliest Catch, only Gwen, Claire,the club, and the storyline are mine. I wanna say thanks to pece87 for always letting me know how I am doing and helping me out with a few details of this story. :)**

Sitting on her couch with her best friend Claire, Gwen sipped her hot chocolate as they watched another episode of Deadliest Catch, their favorite show. Her chocolate hair hung gently over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled as the crew of the Northwestern pulled another pot over the rails. She wondered what it would be like to go to Alaska, just to see the sights. 'I'm sure it's gorgeous' she thought to herself. The screen changed to Edgar Hansen at the hydraulics and Gwen's heart skipped a beat, she had a school girl crush on him. "There's your man Gwendolyn" Claire was the ONLY person ever aloud to call her by her full name. Gwen shot a quick 'you know it' look over to Claire before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

After a few more episodes, Gwen had to force herself to turn Netflix off. She took her empty mug to the kitchen and quickly rinsed it out before putting it in the dishwasher. Claire hopped onto the counter as Gwen shut the dishwasher. "What about we take a vacation?" Gwen looked at her best friend blankly, Claire asked this question usually once a week. "Where to Claire?" Gwen asked expecting to hear something crazy like Timbuktu or something of the like. But Gwen never expected what her bestfriend blurted out, "Seattle". Gwendolyn Pearce had never been so tempted to jump up and down like a twelve year old girl at her favorite boy band concert, in her entire life. "As much as I would absolutely LOVE to go there, for various reasons, it would more than likely backfire and ruin our 'vacation' Claire" Gwen made her way past Claire and started up the stairs to get ready for the day when Claire spoke, "Then let's make it a business venture, look for the perfect place to expand the club" Gwen knew if they went to Seattle, the LAST thing on their minds would be a place to expand the club...

Gwendolyn laughed as she continued up the stairs, when she reached the top she yelled, "Fine Claire Louise, you win, we will leave this weekend, now get dressed so we can go to work!" she could hear Claire squeal before following Gwen upstairs to shower and get ready. Gwen and Claire had grown up together, both coming from single moms with druggie, absent fathers, they always knew they would have something in common. Now, both being 27, single, no kids, and nothing better to do then run a respectable Gentleman's Club, with a full restaurant, cause what's better than eating a burger and watching beautiful girls dance the night away?

Gwen quickly showered and pulled on a charcoal gray v-neck Crimson Tide tee and some dark red skinny jeans. She walked back into her bedroom and opened her closet and pondered on which shoes to wear. Gwen decided on a pair of white Sergio Rossi Mermaid Sandals. She smiled to herself before grabbing her coat and banging on Claire's bedroom door, "Let's go, we have a lot to get done before our trip this weekend" Gwen looked in front of her just in time to crash in to something, Claire, she had beaten Gwen downstairs. "You're getting slow in your old age Gwendolyn" Claire stated, looking over her left shoulder at her friend and laughing. Gwen shoved Claire's shoulder lightly before tossed her keys at her, "You can drive to the club then" And with that, the girls were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this. I have had most of it written for about a week, and finished it up last night. So here it is!**

Walking in to 'Pin-Ups & Polka Dots' the girls got right to business. Being only 11 a.m. there were only a couple dancers here and the only guests left were the leftover stragglers that worked thirds. Claire headed into the back of the restaurant side and did a quick inventory while Gwen checked behind the bar and in the beer cooler, making sure they ordered supplies they would need for the weekend. They would be leaving Gwen's older brother and head of security, Eric, in charge for the weekend, Eric had owned the club before he 'sold' it to Gwen five years ago, when she had proved to him she wasn't going to burn the club to the ground, figuratively speaking. And Gwen knew she didn't have to explain the rules to Eric, as he's the one who got everything to flow smoothly in the first place.

By 2 o'clock, things had start to pick up, mainly in the restaurant. Claire was pretty much stuck over there while Gwen manned the bar with another bartender, Cassidy. Cassidy was the perfect bartender, she had the bubbly personality, would gladly do shots with you, and she knew her limit. She is 5'6" like Gwen but had black hair with purple tips, and only 23. Cassidy had tattoos down to her left elbow, and her, Gwen, and Claire had matching tattoos on their right wrists, small anchors, it was a symbol for the club. Gwen only had one other tattoo, Hibiscus flowers on her thigh.

Gwen readied two Duck Farts. One for her, and one for Cassidy. That is how they started every shift. Honestly, Gwen was more into the fruity alcohol than anything else. It tasted better she thought. Gwen was making sure the coolers behind the bars had enough bottles of domestic as well as import beers, and stocking the shelves of glasses of all shapes and sizes, while Cassidy handled the flow of the patrons that sat at the bar.

By 5 p.m. the club was pretty busy. Gwen hadn't seen Claire all afternoon. Cassidy was currently talking shots with some, barely 21, blond headed stud-muffin as she called guys she was attracted to. Gwen just laughed. Cassidy thought just about any guy under 30 with pretty eyes or a nice butt was a 'stud-muffin'. Honestly, Gwen didn't date much. Sure, she had the stage where she went out and partied every weekend, and had a few one night stands, but has only had maybe 3 serious relationships in her life.

Needless to say, by the end of the night, Gwen was exhausted, and definitely ready for a vacation. She walked in the front door, and immediately took her shoes off, her feet were killing her. Claire had came home a couple of hours earlier, after closing the restaurant, and Gwen left Eric to man the club. Gwen slowly and carefully made her way upstairs to her room, and changed into her pjs before grabbing a duffle bag and piling clothes in it, getting ready for their trip. Needless to say, she knew this trip to Seattle was definitely going to be one to remember.

**A/N: It's short I know. Next one will be longer, the girls embark on their adventure, so it should be interesting. :) **


End file.
